I'm sorry, Amy
by lizziealex
Summary: <html><head></head>Post Hungry Earth after Rory dies, starting with the Doctor pulling Amy off Rory.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone! Finally updating. (: I've been getting into Doctor Who, and I have attached myself to this ship, 11****th****/Amy. And while watching Flesh and Stone and The Hungry Earth, I've seen how he cares about her. This is set after the Doctor pulls Amy away from Rory, and he's apologizing.**

"Amy, I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Amy. I don't want to do this, but I must. I'm sorry," the Doctor cried while trying to pull the redhead off the dead Rory, "Amy, you have to come. If you don't, you won't exist anymore! Amy, come on!"

"No, Doctor, no! I can't leave him! We can't leave him here! Please, Doctor!" she begged, fighting against him, kicking her legs around, "Doctor get off of me!"

The Doctor finally got her off the dead man, and into the TARDIS. She was crying, and beating him with her fists, and all he did was hold her close, only wishing that she would stop crying.

She started to calm dow

"Sh… Amy, shh… I'm here, it's okay. Amy… I'm so sorry. Just please stop, stop crying…" the Doctor pet her hair down softly.

He picked up the crying girl, cradling her to him, and carrying her to the couch in her room. She lay her head on his shoulder, wiping her eyes.

"Amy, you have to remember. Try, please?"

She thought for a minute, turning the thought over in her head for a moment, "When we first met, Rory and I… It was actually at a stag party. He was the best man at the wedding, and the groom-to-be threw me on him…" The Doctor cringed at this thought, beautiful Amy being thrown around like a sack of potatoes, "And when we kissed… It was magical. Like, all was right in the world." The Doctor nodded, knowingly, "He took me home, in that awkward way he has… or had, really…" she drifted off, "I don't remember any more… Why can't I remember, Doctor?"

"Amy, that crack in the universe… When it swallowed Rory up, it took everything. He… he never existed…" She hid her face in his shoulder, her tears soaking his jacket, "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly her head perked up, and she looked at the Doctor, "What? Why are you sorry?"

'Well, she's forgotten…' the Time Lord thought, "No reason."

She jumped off his lap, her hair bouncing behind her, "So," she started with her Scottish accent coming out in the word, "Where to now?"

'Now is not the time to confess,' he thought to himself, 'Tell her somewhere…' "I think we're gonna wander about the galaxy for a bit, just float about," he mentally cursed himself, "I could show you the inside of the TARDIS more, you've only seen a bit of it."

She looked at him skeptically, but she accepted it, "Okay! Sounds fun," she thought for a second, "Doctor, are you okay? You look… Out of it."

The Doctor came out of his reverie, "Yeah, perfect, wonderful, good good great! Where do you wanna see first?"

"When I was little, you told me that there was a swimming pool and a library. And then a swimming pool in the library. Show me?" she said giddily.

"Go to the closest, there'll be a selection of suits there. Meet me in the console room in ten minutes."

She ran off, and the Doctor chuckled, untying his bowtie. 'This is gonna be fun…' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back, with a new chapter! **

**As usual, I don't own Doctor Who (because if I did, the Doctor and Amy would be together.)**

_Amy's Diary_

_April 29, 2011 (I think.)_

_The Doctor is acting weirder than normal. The last thing I was expecting was to be sitting on his lap. But the weird thing is that… I really liked sitting there. _

_But then he invited me to go swimming, gotta go now, bye!_

Amy went into the closet, only to find that that too was bigger on the inside. It was also arranged by century, then by decade. I had to go to the middle to find my time period. In the bathing suits section, there was a blue one piece with ruffles down the front, a nautical stripped tankini with a set of blue bottoms, and a teal bikini top with white bottoms. Amy chose the bikini, not even giving it a second thought.

She put it on, grabbed a pair of white shorts and a towel and ran back to the console room. There, she found the Doctor.

'Whoa… He's actually kind of hot…' Amy thought to herself, looking him up and down

"Right then, let's go," the Doctor said cheerily.

They walked down a hallway covered in pictures.

"Who are these people?" Amy asked

"Me. They're all me," he replied, hurrying down the hall, obviously wanting to get past something.

"Wait, who are these women?" Amy stopped short, yanking the Doctor back.

"My… friends. They're friends. Can we go?" he was anxious, obviously not wanting to stay around.

"Noo… Tell me who they are!"

"I don't remember all of their names. I'm sorry."

Amy pointed at one picture, "Who's this? She looks like a clown hooker."

"Her name was Rose. I met her in my ninth regeneration, then…" the Doctor looked down, not wanting to remember anything else that happened to her.

"Who's this one, then? She's pretty, and she shows up a lot…"

"That's Sarah Jane. She was the best…"

Amy noticed that he wanted to move on, so she pulled him to her, and smiled, "Let's go."

They continued to walk down the corridor, and the smell of chlorine seeped though the walls of the TARDIS.

The Doctor opened a door, and a rush of humidity reached the two. There was an artificial sun, and not a cloud in the "sky". Amy stepped in, only to find hot sand. She jumped a little, running down to the side of the pool, which had been fashioned to look like a quarry.

The Doctor was laughing a little; following her like a father would follow a little child. Suddenly, he was being pulled forward and he splashed into the water. He came up, sputtering, to find a laughing Amy. He climbed out of the water, wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and threw her in the water.

She came out of the water, laughing, "You… you bastard! I'll get you for this!" she splashed water at him, and he was laughing and splashing water back.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red hair and Amy was on top of him, pinning him down in the shallow water near the shore. She lifted her arms in success. The Doctor took this opportunity to throw her off of him and pin her down.

"Helloo," Amy said, giggling.

"Hi," the Doctor replied, "I just saved your life. Again!"

"What? What was I in danger of? A sun burn?"

"Yes, actually. With your complexion-" the Doctor was suddenly cut off by the redhead pulling him down to her lips.

"Oh…" the Doctor said thoughtfully when she had pulled away.

She pushed him off of her, running away into the TARDIS, crying.

"Damn it all…" the Doctor said, going after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello again! Unsure as to how long this one's gonna be!**

**As always, I don't own Doctor Who. **

The Doctor jetted after the crying redhead, who – when she got to her room – slammed the door in his face. The Doctor was shocked; he didn't know she was strong enough to shut the heavy oak door that hard.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry," the Doctor pleaded through the door, though it was futile, he knew she couldn't hear him.

The raggedy doctor sunk to the floor, head in his hands. His mind filled with the memory of Rose, Martha, and Donna. He never knew them in this incarnation, but the memories lingered nonetheless. He had never felt like this about another companion, so attracted. This couldn't keep happening; he had to get a grip on himself.

Suddenly, the door he had been leaning against opened, and he fell backwards onto Amy's feet.

"Why are you still sitting there?" she asked harshly, as though she didn't want him there, "What are you doing?"

"I… I… I…" the Doctor stuttered, trying to get out the three little words that could destroy their current lives, but decided instead on, "I was worried about you, I didn't know if you were okay."

"I'm fine," in that way that a woman does when they're not 'fine' and they want you to hold them and tell them you're sorry a million times.

"Lies. What's wrong?" the Doctor pushed, "Please don't lie to me, Amy."

"Come in, then…" she said, opening the door wider.

The Doctor walked into the room, and only then did he start to truly appreciate the way she had decorated it.

The room was covered in blue and white Scottish flags, her bed was made, but it was obvious on her pillow that she had been crying, the Doctor could see the dark spots on the dark blue pillow case.

"You've been crying." the Doctor said simply.

"You're a genius," Amy said softly, looking down.

"What did I do?" he asked her, pulling her to him and slowly sitting on the bed with her in his lap.

"Have you… have you ever felt like there's something missing..? Something or… someone?" she looked at him as her red hair cascaded over her shoulder.

"Yes. Many times," the Doctor said sadly.

"That's what happened. I felt like there was someone I should be worried about, and that I shouldn't kiss you because of this person."

"Oh, Amy… Who did this person seem to be?"

"Someone I lost a long time ago. Someone I don't know. Someone who will never be. I don't know! It was just someone," she said irritably.

"Okay, okay. I'll back off."

The Doctor lay back, letting go of the redhead. She got off of his lap, and lay down next to him, laying her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her fiery hair, softly tugging out the tangles. After a while, he noticed she was asleep, and he slowly moved her so she was lying length-wise on the bed, and he pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head, and she stirred under his arm. She turned to lay on her side away from him, so he could easily wrap his arm around her middle and protect her.

"I love you, Doctor…" Amy said in her sleep, nuzzling into his arms.

"Oh Amy… I love you too," the Doctor said finally, after waiting so long, "I love you more than you know."


End file.
